Erasure
by TheOneDude2329
Summary: Perhaps since Sasuke was going to have to erase the memories of Jiraiya and Naruto anyhow, he could at least provide them with a sense of success in the future? Even if it is at least for a moment. Based off the ending Time-Travel Arc.


**Author's Note: So, after watching the latest episode on YouTube, I decided to shape up the ending a bit more since the comment section kept giving me so many ideas. It was done in probably about twenty minutes so don't get yourself so angry if you don't like it. Personally, I think it's a nice touch and would really have like it to go in a different direction but not everybody can be happy, huh? It was still a decent arc with some fan service so I'll give em that. I also wanted to upload something to get an idea of _how_ to do it, so, ya know. Practice.**

**Anyways, enjoy the tidbit I had.**

**_**

In the forest of Konoha, Sasuke reached to his eyepatch, throwing it off and onto the ground, "Did you bring our clothing we arrived in?" He questioned, eyeing the eyepatch with mild distaste from the discomfort it provided nearly the whole trip. '_How Kakashi stood the headband constricting his eye is beyond me.' _He thinks to himself while Boruto nods his head. "Yeah, yeah. How could I possibly forget that?" He chuckles.

Naruto pops up with Jiraiya in tow, "Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting." He yelled out waving with a shit-eating grin. Upon reaching Boruto, who had quickly moved to the other side of Sasuke, had been handed a decorated bag from Naruto, "here's a small parting gift!" He closed his eyes with a brighter smile. "I sure hope you guys make it home safe!"

"Thank you!" He gladly accepts the gift, going on to speak more with his future father while Sasuke mindlessly walks towards Jiraiya who sported a knowing smirk to the man in black, "They seem to enjoy themselves in their farewells, don't you think?"

Looking back at the other two, they see Boruto's warm gaze on his father, "If you take too long, I might already become Hokage!" He laughed with his son's gaze gracing a small laugh in reply, reaching out to shake his hand, "the next time we meet, you really could be the Hokage." In which Naruto's expression becomes a rather shocked one at this genuine moment before quickly grinning. "Just you wait!" He remarked with a snicker.

Jiraiya glances back at Sasuke garnering his attention. "I'd wager we've learned things even we oughta not know, huh, _Sasuke?" _Seemingly not shocked, Sasuke simply agreed. "Yes. I figured you knew when you mockingly confronted me the first time." Jiraiya gave a heartfelt laugh. "So it's true then? It's not everyday you see the Sharingan in action. It's too much of a coincidence." Upon noticing the eyepatch gone, a glimmer of the Rinnegan showered through strands of his hair. "Yesterday, Sakura confronted you so accusingly. Even you couldn't give a direct answer."

Sasuke pondered for a moment. "Yes. I admit I was quite flustered, though I doubt she knows of my identity. Perhaps if she spent more time with me consciously, she'd be able to figure it out." "Unlike Naruto!" Jiraiya interrupted, laughing again this time of his student's inept intelligence. "The boy's mind's been full as of late," taking a more serious tone, he somberly looks Sasuke in the eyes, "especially with you shacking up with Orochimaru." Sasuke only stares at the Sannin with annoyance at the choice of words. "How powerful are you really, Sasuke? Your power goes beyond Orochimaru's I'm sure, especially when you're at full strength."

Nodding, Sasuke agrees with the assessment. "Probably around the same strength as Naruto is in my time." This intrigues Jiraiya further "soho! Naruto becomes a construct of powerfulness, huh? Sincerely earning himself the right of at least the consideration for Hokage." "He's the Seventh Hokage," Sasuke remarks. "Seventh?" Jiraiya questions, "who makes Sixth?" He asks somberly hoping it isn't him. "Kakashi Hatake." He answers. "A fine choice. Though, he was never the sort of man to take such responsibility." "Neither was the Fifth." Sasuke reminds him.

"People change." He remarks, "Tell me more, hm?" He beckons. Before he could continue, Jiraiya abruptly calls for Naruto "Come here, boys!" Both Genin run to their respective mentors, with the legendary pervert ruffling Naruto's hair. "So, is Boruto Naruto's son?" Naruto looks on shocked at the question, and Boruto sheepishly throws his hands up in defense: "Of course not!" He leads off with an awkward laugh. "Oh come on! Your partner already told me you two come from the future!"

"The future!" Naruto yells in excitement - a bright sparkle in his eye, "am I the next Hokage?" He instantly asks, with Sasuke not reprimanding Boruto or anything, he looks on him with a warm smile. "You're my father, too."

"Eh...!?" Naruto drops to the ground, not able to grasp the information. '_Wait, too!?_' Running the thought through his mind, he hops back up. "Ahah! I am Hokage! Didya hear that Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya laughs a bit more at his antics, "wait." The future Hokage pauses, and looks at Boruto, "you're... my son...? I guess I could feel some relationship... so-some bond between us." He stammers, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "So- wow." He gulped.

After recomposing myself, Naruto nudges Boruto comically, "who's your Ma, huh? It's Sakura, right?" He giggles with wrongfully perverted eyes, disgusting Boruto, who violently pushes him to the ground. "That's gross! What the hell, Dad!" The 'Dad' part catches Naruto off guard before Sasuke interrupts him, "She's my wife, dumbass."

_'Dumbass.'_

"And who the hell are you anyways!?" He points at Sasuke, with a shaken finger. "I'm Boruto's mentor." He replies calmly.

Jiraiya wraps his arm around the now irked man, "He's Sasuke Uchiha, boy!" Instantly, Naruto forgets everything. Nothing about being Hokage or his son or even who he marries matters anymore. All that matters is that Sasuke's there... isn't he?

Grimacing, Naruto looks up at the older man with pained eyes. "I really don't want to ask..." Sasuke's eyes soften, "I'm training your son. Doesn't that imply anything?" The pain fading away, he smiles. "So I do get you back." He toys with the idea before grinning like the bastard he is, "I kicked your ass!"

Sasuke twitched. "Hn. It was technically a draw." Laughing loudly, Naruto falls back to the ground again, "As if! I know I beat your ass!" He insisted, pointing his finger at Sasuke again.

After a few moments, Naruto stands back up with a serious look on his face, "Why, Sasuke? Why did you abandon your friends like that?" Clenching his fist, he was almost ready to bash his face in. "Don't you know how much that hurt?" Boruto's eyes furrowed, caught off guard by his fathers vulnerability.

"I was confused and full of hate," he started, "things would change drastically as I tried to live the way I thought I needed too. It would then drive my corrupt sense of direction deeply into the Curse that is of Hate. But, I do come around somewhere in the end, you just have to keep trying, Naruto." Looking up at his older friend, his eyes glimmering like they do in blue, "after all, you're _my closest friend._" Naruto wipes the tear threatening to fall with his sleeve before mumbling a quite thank you.

"Anymore questions, Naruto?" Jiraiya asks. After thinking for a moment, he found his mind only full of positivity and of Sasuke. Nothing else really plagued his mind as he looks into Boruto, feeling a certain pride in someone he never thought he'd feel unless it was in himself. "I, uh, don't quite understand it... and I'm sorry that I'm not around so much, but I'm proud of you. And I want you to know that I love you, Boruto." Shaking his head, Naruto can't help but laugh, "I know I don't really understand why, but I mean I do! It's just odd. I love you, ya know." Smiling, Boruto reaches his fist out at Naruto, who looks at it for a moment before going in for it himself. "I love you, too Dad."

"Such a sweet moment," Jiraiya laughs again, breaking the tension, "but I take it you have some sort of jutsu to make us forget what we know?" At Sasuke's nod, Naruto chimes in with anger and disbelief at such a notion, "Hold on! Forget what we know? I can't forget this! This is life changing! Pervy Sage, Sasuke!" He begs, not wanting to forget that everything will be okay.

"Naruto..." he starts before Sasuke cuts in. "We can't risk changing the future, Naruto. It'll have dire effects. If we let you carry on with this knowledge - where will we be? Will I succeed in discarding the cycle of hate? Will you become Hokage?_ Would your son be born?_" He questions menacingly while Naruto only gulps in response, not sure how he would convince an older Sasuke when he hasn't learnt to get through to his own yet.

"It's not right..." he grumbles, and with Boruto putting a hand on his shoulder, he grins widely, "Everything will be fine, Dad."

"We can't be selfish." His white-haired Sensei commented. "Besides, if you succeeded then, you'll succeed now." Forcibly twisting a grunting young Naruto to face Sasuke. He smirks once more. "Shall we go ahead and get this over with?"

Sasuke holds his arm up forming a sign activating his Sharingan. Spinning wildly for a split second, his hair begins to rise showcasing the powerful Rinnegan to the two blasts from the past.

"The Rinnegan!" Jiraiya notices, his smirk gone and now in complete shock, he was unable to contain his surprise that Sasuke contained such a powerful Dōjutsu. Naruto, not really understanding what the Rinnegan is still seemed to be be wide eyed and mesmerized.

A pillar of light showering through the two pairs, Naruto and Jiraiya begin to lose consciousness.

"Sa-Sasukeee." Naruto trialed off falling to the ground next to his Sensei.

Boruto and Sasuke quickly hid a couple yards into the forest as Hinata and Neji Hyuga stumble upon the pair. "It's a shame." Boruto stated with a hint of sadness, or more-so disappointment in his eyes. As the chatter between the four commence, he was further disappointed by hearing them all forget that they ever even existed here.

"But it was necessary." Sasuke finished, walking off in front of him.


End file.
